warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Thermite
|Value = $80 |Level = 18 |Weapon Number = 39 |Img = |Hardpoint = Heavy |WeaponLevel = 1 |Damage = 3,390 per missile |Range = 350m |Reload = 10 seconds |Capacity = 4 missiles |Unload = Instant |Icn1 = Explosive |Icn2 = Lock-on |Icn3 = Volley |Icn4 = Magazine |Icn5 = Homing |Icn6 = }} Introduction The Thermite is a close-range (up to 350 meters) heavy homing missile weapon. Strategy This missile launcher is the heavy version of the Aphid and Vortex weapons, with the same range and reload time (350 meters and 10 seconds respectively). Missile weapons, such as the Aphid and Hydra, are typically used for indirect fire purposes and to harass the enemy. Due to this, as well as its relatively long reload time, the Thermite should be used in the same role, if possible paired with Aphids or Vortexes. Players should use cover carefully when using an all Aphid/Vortex/Thermite build, as your robot is vulnerable while your weapons are reloading. Therefore, it is advised that players hide behind cover whenever possible, and retreat if any brawler enemies are nearing close range. You should try to prioritize targets that are capturing beacons, have low health and those who are approaching you, as well as helping your teammates overall. Robots equipped with the Thermite can damage most robots significantly, especially when paired with more missile weapons such as the Vortex. Dealing up to 38,400 damage at level 12, any missile build using more than one Thermite, or a combination of this weapon with the Aphid and Vortex can cripple or destroy most light robots in only one or two salvos, and can severely damage medium or heavy robots as well. Although heavy robots have more health, being hit with nearly 40,000 damage in one salvo (without including other Thermite/Vortex/Aphid weapons) will hardly go unnoticed or shrugged off. The indirect fire capability and devastating damage means that most short-range missile builds with multiple weapons can destroy most robots (without Anciles) in only 2-4 salvos. Players should be aware that Anciles will absorb all the damage of your missiles if they are fired at the same time. Due to this, if a player's energy shield is weakened, you should fire your weapons one at a time, so part of your salvo will damage the robot itself, with the missiles initially fired taking out the energy shield. Possibilities include using it on robots such as; the Fury with three Thermites, Leo or Natasha with a combination of Thermites and Aphids. Lastly, the Butch with four of them mounted, however the reload times (10 seconds) counteract the robot's Quick Draw ability's cooldown (20 seconds). Mark I Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 3390 |level-02-damage = 3,730 |level-02-cost = 100,000 |level-02-time = 2 hours |level-03-damage = 4,100 |level-03-cost = 200,000 |level-03-time = 5 hours |level-04-damage = 4,510 |level-04-cost = 400,000 |level-04-time = 14 hours |level-05-damage = 4,960 |level-05-cost = 2,000,000 |level-05-time = 1 day |level-06-damage = 5,450 |level-06-cost = 4,000,000 |level-06-time = 1 day 16 hours |level-07-damage = 5,990 |level-07-cost = 6,000,000 |level-07-time = 2 days 20 hours |level-08-damage = 6,580 |level-08-cost = 11,000,000 |level-08-time = 3 days 14 hours |level-09-damage = 7,230 |level-09-cost = 17,000,000 |level-09-time = 4 days 12 hours |level-10-damage = 7,950 |level-10-cost = 32,000,000 |level-10-time = 5 days |level-11-damage = 8,740 |level-11-cost = 43,000,000 |level-11-time = 5 days 8 hours |level-12-damage = 9,600 |level-12-cost = 55,000,000 |level-12-time = 5 days 16 hours |total-upgrade-cost = 170,700,000 |total-upgrade-time = 30 days 11 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage from each individual missile (out of 4 missiles) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 9600 |level-02-cost = 2,000,000 |level-02-time = 1 day |level-02-damage = 9775 |level-03-cost = 4,000,000 |level-03-time = 2 days |level-03-damage = 9950 |level-04-cost = 8,000,000 |level-04-time = 3 days |level-04-damage = 10125 |level-05-cost = 19,500,000 |level-05-time = 3 days |level-05-damage = 10300 |level-06-cost = 19,500,000 |level-06-time = 3 days |level-06-damage = 10475 |level-07-cost = 19,500,000 |level-07-time = 3 days |level-07-damage = 10650 |level-08-cost = 19,500,000 |level-08-time = 3 days |level-08-damage = 10825 |level-09-cost = 19,500,000 |level-09-time = 3 days |level-09-damage = 11000 |level-10-cost = 19,500,000 |level-10-time = 3 days |level-10-damage = 11175 |level-11-cost = 19,500,000 |level-11-time = 3 days |level-11-damage = 11350 |level-12-cost = 19,500,000 |level-12-time = 3 days |level-12-damage = 11525 |total-upgrade-cost = 170,000,000 |total-upgrade-time = 30 days }} *The damage column shows the damage from each individual missile (out of 4 missiles) Update History Poll Trivia *Thermite in real life is a mix of aluminum and iron oxide, that, upon combustion, produces extremely high temperatures. Thermite is commonly used in welding and pyrotechnics. *The Thermite fires the second lowest amount of projectiles (four) of any homing weapon, behind the Spiral, which fires three. *The word "Termit" can be seen on the weapon, possibly referring to the P-15 Termit (An anti-ship missile developed by the Soviet Union in the 1950s). *The original concept for this was mostly red and was named Scorpio. *Click here for 3D model of this weapon. Navigation